vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135225-latest-update-from-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Please dont shoot the messenger | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Its prolyl a local place because pizza hut is shit.. | |} ---- ---- little ceasers is better | |} ---- ---- You feel mocked because they posted a picture while thanking a community who sent them free pizza? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree. I feel a little mocked in all honesty. | |} ---- They're shared on the first spot. | |} ---- Yeah yeah, whatever you just said. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Just let them be mad, it's no use. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But what about coffee? :( | |} ---- ---- them starving is not gonna fix anything quicker, you tried doing anything on an empty stomach? | |} ---- You didn't go far enough. They'll have to be in a striped prison jump suit with have a cliched ball and chain latched to their ankle, in order to BEGIN to appease them. Edited October 1, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- Or something insignificant that nobody should care about. And yet here we are... caring about it cause.... internets | |} ---- ---- All I can post at this point. | |} ---- Chill out, loser. They're giving thanks to a fan-site that delivered them lunch so they can continue working. They're not mocking their loyal supporters, they're thanking them. | |} ---- Thank you for saying what I simply did not have the will to type out. | |} ---- ---- Please. they're not savages. Carbine uses poopsocks. | |} ---- Oh please. The majority of the people who *cupcake* and moan about Carbine often make claims that "There's like...ZERO communication to the fans!", just because said moaners don't read CB's updates on Twitter over past issues/bugs. Which is where 99% of them are. So let's not act like this would have been seen by a lot of folks, ANYWAY. Edited October 1, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- ---- So post on that fansite, saying thanks. It was a really stupid PR move. I get people need to eat, but when your customers are frustrated, you don't offer fuel to the fire. | |} ---- ---- It's a stupid PR move to thank a community who wanted you to have some food while you're working on the issues? I don't think you actually know how PR works. | |} ---- ---- ---- EXACTLY, DirtGoblin. That's my point. You send a private thanks... but you don't post that before even TRYING to explain the problem. I would be fine if they said "Hey guys... we ran into some major problems with the server" followed by some half-assed DDOS excuse... BUT DONT POST A PICTURE OF A SWOOP DUDE SMILING BEFORE YOU AT LEAST LIE TO ME! <3 | |} ---- I'm just reading this like: "I'M SALTY, SO THE DEVS AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE FOOD AND ADVERTISE THE SITE THAT GAVE IT TO US. IF I'M IN PAIN, THEY HAVE TO BE IN PAIN TOO." | |} ---- ---- You're missing the entire point, but I suppose with the quality of your past posts this is to be expected. | |} ---- ---- I will say this to you... if more customers agreed with you and I'm wrong... this would not be a F2P "relaunch", and we'd be chatting about what we might want for a new/first expansion. These are the responses "I" gave my friends a year ago... when they did this the first time. But, please, defend this as a positive use of social media. | |} ---- No, You guys are missing the entire point. If i was in their PR department, i would also publicly advertise the website that just gave us free food. It's common sense to say thank you in public when websites give eachother free stuff. Everyone does it, regardless of what is currently happening. Just because YOU think the world should stop for this, doesn't mean everyone else agrees. | |} ---- ---- People always need something to complain about. | |} ---- You're not getting it are you? | |} ---- Again. They could just as easily thank them on Wildstar-Roleplay's forum, where there is a thread about ordering them a pizza lunch. Devs DO post on fansites, in case you didn't know. The stupid PR move is to show people not working when things aren't operating properly. Again, yes, people need to eat. Yes, this is a cute and fun thing. But it adds fuel to the fire of mouthfoaming neckbeards (much like yourself for attacking the people in this thread) that is just unneeded. | |} ---- Just curious, follow up on your claim. Why are you (and others) upset over a tweet of the people working on fixing your game having a break from doing who knows what for how many so hours (according to one employee via Twitter, around 54 hours). | |} ---- 1. Publicly advertising the fansite that gave them said food, with a picture, is NOT stupid PR. 2. The irony of your last sentence is fabulous. | |} ---- Their world SHOULD stop for this. This game is a direct source of income for them and as someone who has given them part of MY income, both in support and as a consumer, I expect certain things. One, communication. I want to know what they're doing to make ME, the consumer feel like I'm not wasting my money. Two, customer service. This is where the whole pizza party thing rubs me the wrong way. I appreciate a certain level of understanding to my frustration as well as the frustration of others during this matter and posting pictures of a pizza party, no matter where it came from, while all of this is going on just makes it seem like they aren't taking this issue seriously. It does not give me hope for the game and it makes me lean more towards regretting my decision to fund their business. Yes yes, I know. "blah blah blah this is how MMOs and most games are blah blah blah you aren't entitled to shit". I'm just a frustrated customer whose looking for some answers. | |} ---- ---- You do understand they have another twitter account to give you those updates, right? This was posted on the main wildstar twitter. They give fairly active updates on what they're doing over at https://twitter.com/WildStarOps | |} ---- This is 2spoopy4madda | |} ---- ----